ronpaulfandomcom-20200215-history
Oregon
Category:States This is the page for charting a course of action for winning the nomination in Oregon. Please use the index below to find your county. =Strategy for Victory in Oregon= Below, I have put the links to statewide Oregon Ron Paul Groups, helpful websites, etc. These are STATEWIDE Ron Paul resources: Oregonians for Ron Paul http://oregoniansforronpaul.com Oregonians for Ron Paul Meetup Group http://ronpaul.meetup.com/445 Oregon Students for Ron Paul Meetup http://ronpaul.meetup.com/751 Straight from the Ron Paul Forum: "Delegates to the Republican National Convention on September 1-4, 2008 will formally elect the next Republican presidential nominee (with great fanfare, funny hats, and state-saluting speeches). There will be two kinds of delegates at the convention. The unelected "superdelegates" or "bonus" delegates are chosen ex officio by nature of being an incumbent Republican Governor or other Federal official (Congressman or Senator) or high party official (state party chairman). '''The voters choose the elected delegates to the convention (by way of state party primaries, caucuses, conventions or meetings)' from among the delegate candidate slates chosen by the presidential aspirants. Under NRC by-laws, the primary election calendar must be finalized by September, 2007.'' http://www.gop.com/About/AboutRead.aspx?AboutType=4 The purpose of the primaries, caucuses, etc., is to choose the elected delegates to the presidential nominating convention. Voters indirectly pick their presidential nominee by directly picking their nominee's slate (or team) of delegates. We vote to choose among the competing slates of "delegate candidates" (and alternate delegate candidates) representing their respective presidential candidates. The winner of the vote is selected as the delegate." Here is an EXCELLENT site on the basics of how to become a delegate: http://www3.webng.com/ronpaul/becomedelegate.html If you want to become a delegate, it's wise to know about the United States Electoral College: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/U.S._Electoral_College Here's a great site that will give you an overview of the state-by-state process http://www3.webng.com/ronpaul/delegatestates.html -and- if you select OREGON from that site it leads you to the ORP's Bylaws page which has the EXACT procedure for the state of Oregon: http://www.orgop.org/About/Default.aspx?SectionId=504 =District and Precinct Maps for Oregon= Oregon has five Congressional Districts. Here is a map in *.pdf format. (You'll need Adobe reader to open this map.) http://www.sos.state.or.us/elections/DistrictMaps/CongMaps/statecong.pdf Here is a link to the Oregon Secretary of State Elections Division, Oregon District Maps. You'll have to select your State House or Senate district...but it can give it to you as a *.jpg (a picture) or as a *.pdf. http://www.sos.state.or.us/elections/other.info/maps.html I'll put each county's precinct PCP map in the respective county's area! =Oregon Statewide Organizations and Events= Here are the statewide organizations and upcoming events we need to work on in order to win in Oregon. GOP Statewide Organizations in Oregon Oregon Republican Party Vance D. Day, Chairman Russ Walker, Vice Chair--rwalker@freedomworks.org Solomon Yue, National Committeeman--ultrasealglove@msn.com June Hartley, National Committeewoman--jhrdwhbl@fmtc.com Amy Langdon, Executive Director--amy@orgop.org Shawn Cleave, Communications Director--scleave@orgop.org P.O. Box 789 Salem, OR 97308-0789 Phone: 503-587-9233, Fax: 503-587-9244 Other Statewide Organizations in Oregon These are statewide organizations that are NOT the official Republican Party but that we should have links to: Oregon Federation of Republican Women http://www.ofrw.org/ Marjorie (Margie) E. Hughes, President 12821 Marysville Lane Oregon CIty, OR 97045 503-312-1111 Oregon Federation of College Republicans http://or.collegerepublicans.org/ John Swanson, Past President info@oregoncr.org 503-587-9233 x223 Oregon Republican Assemblies http://www.orgopwing.org/ GOP Upcoming Statewide Events in Oregon October 11, 2007 Jackson County Buffet Dinner Wasco County Republican Party November 6, 2007 Special Election November 10, 2007 Douglas County GOP Ronald Reagan Dinner MAY 10, 2008 OREGON PRIMARY ELECTION ''' September 1, 2008 Republican National Convention Other Upcoming Statewide Events in Oregon October 19, 2007 Oregon Federation of Republican Women Fall Conference Oregon Federation of Republican Women State Convention =Oregon Grassroots Level... Get Involved!= This is county level action... This is where we win or lose... Remember to get out and get working! Baker County Baker County Chair: Jan Kerns (541) 856-3449 Jan lives on a ranch outside of Baker City, and is about the nicest lady you'll ever run into!! Benton County Corvalis/Albany/Philmath Ron Paul Meetup Group http://ronpaul.meetup.com/704 Oregon State University Students for Ron Paul http://ronpaul.meetup.com/985 Benton County Chair: John Bell (541) 758-4939 Benton County HQ: 980 Circle Blvd, Corvallis, OR 97330 (541) 754-9155 Email: johnb@bentongop.org Website: http://www.bentongop.org/ Page to become a Benton County PCP: http://www.bentongop.org/pcp Benton County Republican Women: http://www.orgsites.com/or/bentoncrw/ OSU College Republicans: http://www.osugop.org/ UPCOMING BENTON COUNTY EVENTS: Nov. 11th - Veteran's Day Parade, '''8am in Albany: "Come ride on the GOP float or join us on the Parade route as we pay tribute to the men and women who have risked their lives to defend our country and families. Details will be posted as we get closer to November." Dec. 7th - Annual Christmas GOP Party Clackamas County Clackamas County Chair: Tom Devanney (503) 635-1005 Email: tomd@vfemail.net or GOPChair@ClackamasGOP.Org Website: http://www.clackamasgop.org/ Clackamas County GOP Meetup Group: http://republican.meetup.com/476 Find your Clackamas County precinct: http://www.clackamas.us/elections/precincts.htm UPCOMING CLACKAMAS COUNTY EVENTS: Oct. 23rd, 6:30p - East Clackamas County Republican Women - at THE BROETJE HOUSE on the corner of Oatfield and Courtney in Milwaukie. Clatsop County Clatsop County Chair: Duane Jue 359 Pacific St., Astoria, OR 97103 Phone: (503) 325-4073 Email: sstev2457@aol.com Clatsop County Precincts: http://www.co.clatsop.or.us/default.asp?deptid=2&pageid=80 clatsop County Precinct Map: http://www.co.clatsop.or.us/Assets/Dept_2/PDF/Precinct11x17.pdf Columbia County Columbia County Chair: Fred Yauney (and Bertie) (503) 543-6271 Email: yauney@peoplepc.com Columbia County GOP Meetup Group: http://republican.meetup.com/492 Coos County The Coos Bay Ron Paul 2008 Meetup Group http://ronpaul.meetup.com/961/ Coos County Chair: Bob Arnold (541) 756-7367 Coos County Precinct Map: http://www.co.coos.or.us/elections/precmap.htm Crook County Crook County Chair: Robin Olson (541) 504-0953 Email: Curry County The Brookings Ron Paul 2008 Meetup Group http://ronpaul.meetup.com/1056/ Deschutes County The Bend Ron Paul 2008 Meetup Group http://ronpaul.meetup.com/296/ Douglas County The Roseburg Ron Paul 2008 Meetup Group http://ronpaul.meetup.com/339/ Here is a link to the Douglas County Precincts: http://www.co.douglas.or.us/clerk/precint_maps.asp Gilliam County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Gilliam County, Oregon. Grant County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Grant County, Oregon. Harney County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Harney County, Oregon. Hood River County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Hood River County, Oregon. Jackson County The Medford Ron Paul 2008 Meetup Group http://ronpaul.meetup.com/169/ Jefferson County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Jefferson County, Oregon. Josephine County The Grants Pass Ron Paul 2008 Meetup Group http://ronpaul.meetup.com/760/ Klamath County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Klamath County, Oregon. Lake County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Lake County, Oregon. Lane County Eugene Ron Paul 2008 Meetup Group http://ronpaul.meetup.com/86/ Lincoln County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Lincoln County, Oregon. Linn County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Linn County, Oregon. Malheur County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Malheur County, Oregon. Marion County Salem Ron Paul Meetup Group http://ronpaul.meetup.com/416/ Morrow County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Morrow County, Oregon. Multnomah County 1-3-5 District Meetup Group - Standing for Freedom! http://ronpaul.meetup.com/118 Precinct Maps (126 Precincts) Overall pdf http://www.co.multnomah.or.us/dss/elections/map/precinct_maps.pdf Individual precinct maps – scroll down for pdf maps (includes districts also) http://www.co.multnomah.or.us/dbcs/elections/index_maps.shtml State House & Senate Maps (18 House and 12 Senate) http://www.co.multnomah.or.us/dbcs/elections/index_maps.shtml Office of Neighborhood Involvement (96 Associations) http://www.portlandonline.com/oni/ From here you can get to: News and Events – Printable Monthly Calendar (just get red highlight for 2008) Individual Associations http://www.portlandonline.com/oni/search/index.cfm?action=BasicSearchAct Individual Associations Maps http://www.portlandonline.com/oni/?c=35281 Polk County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Polk County, Oregon. Sherman County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Sherman County, Oregon. Tillamook County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Tillamook County, Oregon. Umatilla County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Umatilla County, Oregon. Union County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Union County, Oregon. Wallowa County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Wallowa County, Oregon. Wasco County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Wasco County, Oregon. Washington County The Beaverton Ron Paul 2008 Meetup Group http://ronpaul.meetup.com/391 Hillsboro Ron Paul for President http://ronpaul.meetup.com/2 Wheeler County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Wheeler County, Oregon. Yamhill County Yamhill County Activists for Ron Paul http://ronpaul.meetup.com/784